Made To Be Shared
by eponnia
Summary: "Welcome to Sanditon." What Ed sees while filming the Nutella Waffles for Two recipe video. [Ed/Clara fluffy one-shot]


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my third fic for (an adaption of) Jane Austen's various novels, first **_**Welcome to Sanditon**_** fic, and first Ed/Clara. My previous works have been for **_**The Lizzie Bennet Diaries**_** and **_**Emma Approved**_**.**

**I originally put this in the Pride and Prejudice archive, but here we are in the Web Series archive.**

* * *

"So all I need to do is maneuver your laptop to the counter when you're mixing or something."

"Yep," Clara replied with a smile.

"I think I can manage that," Ed said, his half-smile broadening at the sight of her grin. "Ready?"

"Ready. Domino, begin recording video," she said in that clear voice he knew so well.

As she began to talk about Nutella waffle sundae sandwiches – for two, she was quick to emphasize – he watched her, enraptured. Clara had one of the brightest personalities he had ever encountered, and he was not ashamed to say he had tried to copy her unwavering confidence when he quit working for Tom

Caught up in his thoughts, Ed sprang into action when Clara cleared her throat. He gave her an embarrassed look as he picked up the open laptop, pointing it at the counter over which she held a spatula and a jar of Nutella.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"It's alright, Ed. Domino will edit this out anyway," she said with a kind smile.

As she began to mix the contents of the bowl with the spatula, Ed noticed Clara wore pale pink lip gloss – lipstick? lip balm? he was hopeless with makeup terms – and that her eyes shone when she talked. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, just brushing her shoulders. She normally wore it up, but Ed preferred it down in honey-colored waves around her face, like it was the night they talked for two hours during his sit-in protest.

This time he was able to stop dwelling in his thoughts before she said something. He picked up the laptop again as she began to scoop the waffle and Nutella mix onto the waffle maker.

"Make the waffles according to your waffle maker's instructions," she said. "This batter has a _lot_ of sugar in it, so if you don't have a non-stick griddle, you want to make sure the plates are really greased so that the waffles don't scorch."

Ed smirked at the thought, and Clara looked up. "Shut up!" she said with a laugh. He held up a hand in mock surrender, and she smiled at him.

She closed the waffle maker's lid and wiped her hands on a towel. "Domino, pause recording," Clara said. "We can take a short break while these are going," she explained to Ed, gesturing to the waffle maker.

"Oh, right." He set the laptop down and looked up to see Clara smiling at him. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No," she said with a laugh. "If anything, it would be me with something on my face. No, I just wanted to thank you for helping me today."

"It's my pleasure."

"I know you didn't have to take time out of your day to film me making waffles-"

"But it's the highlight of my day," he joked. As Clara laughed, Ed decided that joyous, carefree sound was the true highlight of his day. "Seriously though, I have nothing else to do since, well... since I left Tom's office. I can think of nothing else I would rather do than be spending time with you, Clara."

The waffle maker chose that moment to _ding_, and, cheeks pink, she looked away from him to open it. As she placed the two still-hot waffles on the counter, Ed said, "And now we wait for them to cool."

Clara only nodded in response, an absentminded smile on her lips.

Silence fell over the kitchen. He desperately tried to think of something to say, but his brain seemed to go blank. He started drumming his fingers on the counter but stopped when she looked up at him. She opened her mouth as if to say something, but only gave him a smile which he returned awkwardly.

It wasn't as if he didn't know Clara; they had spent a considerable amount of time together. He was pretty sure watching _Day of the Triffids_ together at nearly one in the morning meant they knew each other fairly well. Then why was this sudden silence falling between them?

"I think they're cool enough," Clara said, picking up the waffles. "Domino, resume recording.

"Anyway, once your waffles are done and have had a chance to cool a little," she went on, "take one of them and spread it with Nutella. Put it on a plate and add one scoop of your favorite flavored ice cream. Or," she added, "one scoop of your favorite ice cream and one scoop of someone else's favorite flavor."

He once again willingly fell under what he privately called her spell. Her assured movements, clear voice, and vibrant expressions never failed to captivate him.

It was then that Ed Denham, the self-professed odd, nerdy, mild-mannered now unemployed former mayor's assistant, came to the conclusion that he very well might have fallen in love with one Clara Breton.

"And your Nutella Waffle Sundae Sandwich is ready to share," she said as she finished putting the cherry on top of the whipped cream. Ed grabbed the fork he had laid out for this moment, left his spot behind the laptop, and went to her side.

"Ready, as in, uh, now?"

She grabbed him by his tie, pulling him down to her level. Only then did she smile and nod at her laptop's camera.

"Yeah. As in now."

All thoughts of the sundae sandwich flew out of his head as she kissed him.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: The recipe for Nutella Waffle Sundae Sandwich, which is a real dessert, can be found on Pemberley Digital's YouTube page.**


End file.
